The Truth behind her Modesty
by Azura Songstress
Summary: What is the real reason Chichi covers herself? Has she really never let another man besides Goku see her body? I made this for no reason, only coz I thought it'd be funny. XD


Chichi and Bulma sat at Capsule Corp out the front sipping margarita's and cosmopolitan's happily while watching Trunks and Goten fight Mirai Trunks and also Goku fighting Vegeta.

"Hey Chi," Bulma said as she looked away from her husband to Chichi.

"Hmm?" Chichi said as she drank from her drink.

"Why do you wear so much clothes?" Bulma asked offhandedly. Chichi, on a buzz, answered unworriedly.

"Because I'm an Amazonian woman and my body stops men in their tracks" She answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Bulma raised an eye at the woman.

"Is that so?" Bulma asked. "Alright then, come with me" She said as she dragged Chichi inside, who was giggling all the way.

Bulma threw some of her clothes on Chichi, consisting of a purple belly shirt, black mini skirt, black knee high boots and she pulled Chichi's hair out of it's bun.

"Alright, let's go" Bulma said as she pulled Chichi back out of the house. Since none of the guys were looking, the girls passed them and stood on the sidewalk.

"Show me what you've got" Bulma said. Chichi, with a tipsy blush on her cheeks waved to a guy walking with his girlfriend. He stopped immediately and stared and soon, his manhood pitched a tent. Chichi kept her gaze on him, even as his girlfriend yelled at him. When Chichi broke eye contact, he became aware of his angry girl. She dragged him off but he continued to stare at Chichi's body. Chichi waved goodbye before he disappeared behind a wall. She giggled and looked at Bulma.

"I still got it" She smiled. Bulma was looking at Chichi, amazed.

"That was pretty good. What else can you do?" She asked.

"Well" she drawled. "Usually I don't do this because I hate the way men stare at me like a piece of meat but I haven't been getting any action lately so…" Chichi trailed off, smirking. She walked up the side walk until she was standing before a set of lights. She waved at the man driving on her left and then to the one on her right. They were so caught up in her beauty, they didn't watch where they were going and collided with a few other cars. Bulma gasped in surprise while their husbands and children looked at the commotion. Chichi looked at one of the men who climbed out of the car. She gave him a 'come hither' gesture and he stumbled towards her, drooling.

"That's amazing Chichi" Bulma said as she moved by her side. Chichi giggled until the man was standing right before her. He reached for her and Chichi slapped his hand away before narrowing her eyes at him.

"How dare you try and touch me, human male?" Chichi scolded. "Bow before your princess" Chichi ordered. The man got on his knees on the side of the street and bowed before her.

"Wow, think you could do that to Vegeta?" Bulma asked pulling out her video camera. Chichi smiled at her.

"Let's see" Chichi said as she turned around to look at Vegeta. "Come here Veggie" Chichi said flirtatiously. Vegeta's back straightened and his body soon got a hard on. He stalked forward before standing before Chichi. A growl came from Goku and a husky pant came from Vegeta.

"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Make him bow Chichi" Bulma said.

"Bow to me, my prince" Chichi whispered into his ear. Vegeta groaned in pleasure before doing the same as the man behind Chichi. Bulma caught it all on camera.

"Now say you're a prideful, egotistical asshole but you love me" Bulma said. Vegeta managed to look at her and growl before Chichi turned his head back to her.

"Do it…for me?" Chichi asked, pouting. Vegeta fought but he couldn't win.

"I'm a prideful, egotistical asshole but I love you" Vegeta said shakily.

"What's her name? Say it" Chichi ordered.

"Bulma. I love you Bulma" Vegeta got out. Bulma broke into evil laughter.

"Now you're gonna have hot wild sex and get it all out with Bulma, okay?" Chichi asked. Vegeta nodded. Chichi smirked. Bulma handed her a cloak. Chichi pulled it on and some of the men shook their heads.

"What did you do to me!" Vegeta growled. Chichi smirked.

"Nothing"

"Chichi" Goku growled, coming up behind her.

"Oh, Goku, hello," Chichi whispered.

"What did I tell you about letting other males see your body?" Goku asked.

"Well I haven't been laid in a while so I thought what's the harm? I need to feel sexy somehow, right?" Chichi asked.

"So you're going to fuck some random man?" Goku asked.

"He doesn't have to be random. I could have a threesome with Bulma and Vegeta for all I wanted, isn't that right Bulma?" Chichi asked.

"Mmhmm!" Bulma said, caught up in a hot passionate kiss with Vegeta.

"See? Or I could go see Yamcha or-" Goku cut her off but catching her lips with his.

"Looks like I have to remind you just who you belong to" Goku growled.

"Please do" Chichi said as Goku grabbed her and took off towards their house.

And that, my friends, is why Chichi wears conservative clothing. XD.


End file.
